The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmuaval Golden’. The new plant is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutant of the chrysanthemum plant named ‘Zanmuaval’. Plants from the new cultivar ‘Zanmuaval Golden’ differ from plants of the parent in the following characteristics. (1) Color ray-florets. (2) Type ray-florets. (1) The ray-florets of the new plant are yellow, while those of the parent plant are purple. (2) Ray-floret type is in the parent plant predominantly ligulate, while it is mostly quilled in the new plant.
The new cultivar was discovered as a color mutant in April 2009 by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Zanmuaval Golden’ was accomplished when after planting of the mutant as a motherplant in May 2009, vegetative cuttings from this mutant were taken and propagated further in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.